With advancing technology and the general increased prevalence of a wide variety of electronic devices, consumers are prone to return purchased devices for a variety of reasons. For example, some consumers may not understand how to use some features and thus return their devices due to user frustration at an inability to use that feature. Further, some device hardware components can fail at unexpected rates, certain software may not operate correctly, and lags in the supply chain information flow can result in devices being shipped to the wrong locations or at the wrong rate.
Manufacturers or suppliers incur costs whenever a device is returned, such as through general customer service costs, restocking costs, costs associated with refurbishing and re-selling the device, and other costs. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for implementing techniques for reducing instances of consumers returning purchased devices.